


Insanity

by bethabugaboo



Category: cryaotic
Genre: ChaoitcMonki, Cryaotic - Freeform, Don't know what to tag anymore, Drama, Gen, Insanity, Intense as all get out?, MadCry is mad, VirusCry is sassy, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, gamer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethabugaboo/pseuds/bethabugaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cry was a normal man. A gamer who lived with his girlfriend and his cat. That was until a virus showed itself to turn Cry's life upset down. This virus goal, to plunge Cry into insanity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start by saying, I am completely winging it on this story so if I screw up with something about Cry don't sue me. I'm just winging it.

“Fucking hell cat!” Cry shook his head while taking a sip of his tea. He carefully removed his headset and walked over to the fuzzy creature scratching at the door. “This is why you can’t be here while I am playing games.” Cry opened the door and let his pet run out into the house before heading out of the room himself. He was already off the computer so he might as well grab a few snacks to make the experience better. He made his way to the kitchen and dug around in one of the draws for a box of milk duds. Once his prize was achieved he pushed his black wire rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose and, Cry make his way back to his computer. Thoughts of what was going to come in this game and how Cheyenne was going to react when he took her out on a surprise date swirled around his mind. Cry peeled open the top flap of his milk duds and popped one into his mouth as he pushed open his door. Everything was perfectly normal except for the computer monitor. The screen was shining a light blue. Numbers and letters running across it in complex codes. 

“Dammit,” Cry whispered while wandering to the screen. Something like this would cause enough delay to make him not release a video on time. Cry set his treat down by his now cold tea before taking a look at the screen. He pushed the wheely chair out of his way to get a better look at what was going on before him. The blue light shined across his pale skin as his face came nearer to the screen. Inches away from the monitor Cry watched the code rapidly moving. Cry reached up and scratched at his cheek in confusion.   
From the computer monitor a hand shot out smashing into Cry’s face which shoved the man backwards. Caught off guard Cry feel down ruffly only to gawk at the hand reaching from his computer that was quickly followed by an arm. In a matter of moments there was a person clawing their way of the screen that held them captive. Their hands shoving down against the edges of the monitor beside their waist. Their whole upper half protruding from the technology. Cry blinked a few times waiting for the image in front of him to change. Surely this can not be real. 

Finally the being was free from it’s prison and made it’s way over to the startled human on the floor. He placed his hands on his hips and leaned forward. Grin plastered on his face. 

“Hey,” he said, sticking out his hand. “I’m VirusCry, but please just call me Virus.” 

Virus looked just like Cry. Well at least, Cry guessed he did. Most of Virus’s face was covered by a large white mask that was adorned with an emotionless expression. All that could be seen of Virus’s face was the bottom of his nose and his mouth. Everything else about Virus’s appearance matched. The short dark brown hair and the three peircings up the right ear. The square jaw and even the stubble of a recently shaved beard was the same. Virus did have one other major difference, his whole body was taken over by what seemed to be glowing blue data lines. They covered his mask and his skin. 

Cry shook slightly with fear. 

“It’s cool. You don’t have to be afraid of me. Though your fear is warranted.” A large thump came from behind Virus causing Cry to shift his gaze back to the computer. Lying on the ground looked to be another Cry but he laid in a pool of scarlet. 

“Oh that,” Virus pointed his thumb over his shoulder, “is MadCry but, I just call him Mad.” 

Cry couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. The fear of the situation consumed him. None of this could be happening yet it didn’t feel like a dream. 

“I need you to start talking to me, Cry. If you don’t I’ll get Mad over here.” Virus sighed while glancing behind him. Cry stayed silent. Mad couldn’t be worse than this glowing man standing above him. 

Mad pushed himself off of the floor, tilting his head to the side as a large smile spread across his face. He also looked like Cry but with a large mask smothered in blood spatters. His whole body was a mess. His left arm looked like someone dug their nails into it and ripped downward. His right arm was covered with cuts. In every direction they pointed, red seeping out of them. Running across Mad’s neck was a single line. 

Mad took a step forward. “Hehehe,” he chuckled to himself with examining his right hand that was also sliced to bits. “Hehehehe.” Mad looked toward Cry. “Hahahaha.” His laughs sounded deranged. The man linked to them looked just as... mad. “Hahahahahaha.” Mad bit his lip trying to stifle his laughter. It didn’t seem to work. “HahaHAHAHAHA.” Mad tipped his head backward as he bellowed out his laughter. The line across his neck spitting apart to show the muscle under his skin.

“So who do you want to deal with? Me or him?” Virus questioned. 

“W-w-w-w-what are y-y-you?” Cry stammered. 

“We’re your sickness. You’re welcome! You’ve saved up enough repressed memories in that noggin of yours for us to explore. We are going to drive you insane.” 

“Why do you look like me?” 

“Because we are you.” Virus shrugged. “We represent the imperfections of your brain.” 

“Why me?”

“Why not you?” Virus knelt down before Cry, holding his hand out to him. “Now are you ready to start this infection? If you don’t hurry up Mad here will get impatient.” 

Cry didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t move yet his hand was reaching out to grab ahold of the one in front of him. The one covered in the blue virus. Once their fingers touched he knew it would all get worse but his hand wouldn’t stop reaching forward. 

“Welcome, Cry,” Virus whispered. “Welcome to your insanity.”


End file.
